Black and Silver
by HellionKyou
Summary: A more mature way of going at things, but guys are still perverts. Read and Review. Its jus t plain and nothing new, but I was bored. The sum inside doesn't match the ficlet, so pay no mind. I'm still bored.


**Black and Silver**

**I do not own InuYasha or his Posse.**

**HellionKyou**

**--**

**Chapter one**

He whimpered like a puppy when she sighed or her hair blew in the wind. His lower region throbed. She was staring off into distance, without a care in the world.

It was summer, and she wore her hair up, a white tank top and red shorts. She walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She turned her head. Holding the jewel. "Here, you wanted to become a full blood."

He closed her hand with the jewel in it. "Naraku is gone, the jewel is whole, Kikyo is finally passed, And you, you're beautiful."

She looked at him.

His eyes glazed with love, she blushed.

"You look surprised."

"Coming from you, yes."

"Why, I am a man, you know. I do have hormones, I do like women."

She looked down.

"You see me as Kikyo, don't you,... when you look at me... you see her."

"When I look at you, I see Kagome...wench who broke the damn jewel...and"

She looked up. "And the woman I fell in love with."

"Why are you being so calm and nice, I didn't think you had it in you."

He smiled, cupped her cheek and kissed her passionatly. "Will you be my mate?"

She nodded.

The sun began to go down. She smiled and giggled.

"So do we have to go _mate_ now?"

"Unless you would rather wait, but yes."

she shook her head. "Where at though?"

"In a safe place, I picked. We will not be bothered."

"And this will say, no other male can have me."

"No other male can touch you, you will bare my scent all over your body."

She took him by the hand. "Lets go."

"Hasty arn't we' I thought I was the horny one."

He kneeled down, and she crawled on his back with the jewel around her neck, they ran off into the night.

The grass was soft and warm, he laid her down slowly and stadledling her, raising her shirt, and kissing her stomach. She went to work at his cloths, already haveing his shirt off in two seconds.

"We have our lives."

She sat up and took off her shirt. his pants, and the rest of her cloths till they were naked. He laid her down and began to kiss at her lightly and nip at her. "I must mark you before, we can mate."

"A mark, as in marrage?"

"Yes."

"No sweet words."

"I'm in love with you."

She giggled.

"This will hurt."

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too, I have for a long time, so this night, you are my first and my last." she cried some, she moved her hands and removed his bondage around his neck, that binded him to a curse.

"My first my last, my only, and please don't cry, bite my shoulder if you have too, as hard as you want. This mark i am leaving on your neck will binf us forever."

She nodded, he placed his lips on her neck, opened his mouth and sunk his fangs in her neck, she bit down as hard as possible to relieve her pain when he was done, he whiped away the blood. There was a small blue light, and then it was gone.

She let go and he kissed her lips. "Ready?"

she nodded.

He kissed down her body, sucking on each nipple running his tongue on each nipple, she moaned to his touch, he began to lick at her clitiors, and she moaned even louder. He kissed back up her body. He wanted to please his new wife, her moaning was a good sign. He wanted to hear more of it, but would in time, as they grew older.

He kissed her lips and he slowly thrusted his penis into the entrance, of her being, she cried at first, tears sreamed down like hot wine, he stopped. "Kagome?"

"Its ok, keep going."

He did and as he entered her more there was a slight pop. She giggled. He was all the way in and then he pulled out and in, she moaned, and began to move with him, she couldn't help but to scream out his name, she screamed louder. She kissed him. "Switch."

He was confused, but rolled over. He laid flat, grabbed hersides, she laid down and began to thrust himself into her own body, He began to bounce her up and down on his dick, and then switched back over, he thrusted harder and faster into her, she moaned, he did as well and called her name over and over. Then he Howled, letting out his seed into her body. He rolled over beside her and covered them both with his robe.

Falling asleep. KAgome thought peacefully to herself, and the jewel shard began to glow. They fell asleep.

00000000000

InuYasha Awoke to see Kagome had made a wish, without even consulting with him.

"Kagome."

She awoke, her ears now on her head, black with silver tents. Her eyes were brown and silver. She had claws and fangs.

"Shit."

The jewel was gone.

"You made a wish."

"I know your life spand can withstand mine, and that I would die, before you. So in my thoughts I wondered what it would it be like to be a half, and live with you, through out our lives. I'm sorry I didn't know I was making a wish." she began to cry.

He sighed and hugged her naked form.

"Don't cry, this will make the sex more intresting and you won't grow into a proon."

She shook her head. "Do you still love me?"

He kissed her. "Always."

She started to put her cloths back on.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Putting my cloths on."

"Why?"

"So we can leave..." Her face turned red, as he shook his head.

She sighed threw off her cloths and tackled him, pinning him down.

"See didn't I say the sex would be more intresting?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HellionKyou

Sry for the misspelled words.


End file.
